The disclosure relates to delivery devices and methods for transcatheter stented prosthetic heart valve loading and implantation.
A human heart includes four heart valves that determine the pathway of blood flow through the heart: the mitral valve, the tricuspid valve, the aortic valve, and the pulmonary valve. The mitral and tricuspid valves are atrio-ventricular valves, which are between the atria and the ventricles, while the aortic and pulmonary valves are semilunar valves, which are in the arteries leaving the heart. Ideally, native leaflets of a heart valve move apart from each other when the valve is in an open position, and meet or “coapt” when the valve is in a closed position. Problems that may develop with valves include stenosis in which a valve does not open properly, and/or insufficiency or regurgitation in which a valve does not close properly. Stenosis and insufficiency may occur concomitantly in the same valve. The effects of valvular dysfunction vary, with regurgitation or backflow typically having relatively severe physiological consequences to the patient.
Diseased or otherwise deficient heart valves can be repaired or replaced using a variety of different types of heart valve surgeries. One conventional technique involves an open-heart surgical approach that is conducted under general anesthesia, during which the heart is stopped and blood flow is controlled by a heart-lung bypass machine.
More recently, minimally invasive approaches have been developed to facilitate catheter-based implantation of the valve prosthesis on the beating heart, intending to obviate the need for the use of classical sternotomy and cardiopulmonary bypass. In general terms, an expandable prosthetic valve is compressed about or within a catheter, inserted inside a body lumen of the patient, such as the femoral artery, and delivered to a desired location in the heart.
The heart valve prosthesis employed with catheter-based, or transcatheter, procedures generally includes an expandable multi-level frame or stent that supports a valve structure having a plurality of leaflets. The frame can be contracted during percutaneous transluminal delivery, and expanded upon deployment at or within the native valve. With these delivery devices, the valved stent is crimped down to a desired size and held in that compressed state within a sheath for transluminal delivery. Retracting the sheath from this valved stent allows the stent to self-expand to a larger diameter, fixating at the native valve site. In more general terms, then, once the prosthetic valve is positioned at the treatment site, for instance within an incompetent native valve, the stent frame structure may be expanded to hold the prosthetic valve firmly in place. One example of a prosthetic valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,949 to Leonhardt et al., which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The actual shape and configuration of any particular transcatheter prosthetic heart valve is dependent, at least to some extent, upon the valve being replaced or repaired (e.g., mitral valve, tricuspid valve, aortic valve, or pulmonary valve). The stent frame must oftentimes provide and maintain (e.g., elevated hoop strength and resistance to radially compressive forces) a relatively complex shape in order to achieve desired fixation with the corresponding native anatomy. Taken in combination, these design features can give rise to delivery obstacles. For example, when compressed and constrained within the delivery device's outer sheath capsule, a self-expanding stent frame will exert significant radial forces on the capsule. Thus, the capsule must have a robust construction, capable of statically resisting the applied force. However, the capsule, as well as other portions of the outer sheath, must also be sufficiently flexible to traverse the tortuous path leading to the native valve annulus site. As a point of reference, the preferred delivery approach oftentimes includes one or more significant bends or turns. In many instances, the native anatomy creates the “tight” or small radius of curvature bends; as the capsule (or other components of the delivery device) comes into atraumatic contact with the native anatomy, the native anatomy naturally assists in “forcing” the outer sheath (including the capsule) to the necessary shape. A retrograde approach to the aortic valve is but one example, where contact with the native anatomy assists in directing the delivery device about the significant curvature of the aortic arch.
The present disclosure addresses problems and limitations with the related art.